Quindi non ci può essere una famiglia felice
by NozomiNeko
Summary: Chiara Vargas fue violada, por lo que repite de año. Logra mantener en secreto que Antonino es su hijo, pero su compañero de clase y acosador Antonio lo descubre.
1. El bastardo de Antonio me descubre

**Hola a todas (y todos) como andan? Bueno yo acá muriendome de calor e intentando hacer un SpaMano decente.**

**Bueno, a leer se ha dicho.**

**...**

(`*•.¸ (`*•.¸*¸.•*´) ¸.•*´)

¸.•*(.•*´`*• * Quindi non ci può essere una famiglia felice * •*´`*•.)*•.¸

(`*•.¸(`*•.¸(`*•.¸ (`*•.¸*¸.•*´) ¸.•*´)¸.•*´)¸.•*´)

Hoy era el primer día de abril, como todo día de otoño estaba frio. Me desperté malhumorada, otra vez había tenido esa pesadilla-recuerdo de hace casi doce meses.

-Sorella hay que despertarse- Me llamo Alicia mientras subía a mi cama por la escalera de la cucheta.

-Ya voy maldición, que todavía es temprano-

-El nono hizo tiramisu-

-Vaffanculo con el nono- Le conteste malhumorada

-Pero Chiara, el lo hizo...-

-No pienso comer ninguna mierda que haga ese maldito viejo-

Me levante y me puse el equipo de educación física y baje sin hacerle caso a mi hermana. Entre a la cocina y sin saludar al maldito viejo saca dos panes y me hice tostadas con dulce de tomate.

Fui al cuarto y vi que mi Antonino estaba dormido, tiene apenas cuatro meses y medio.

Verán, fui violada por un hijo de puta, pedófilo de... tranquila Chiara, tranquila. En fin, fue hace casi doce meses y por eso repetí de año, Antonino es mi hijito, realmente es lindo. Es muy tranquilo y su carita me recuerda mucho a la mía.

Alicia bajo y desayuno con el maldito viejo ese y después salimos del edificio.

…

-Hallo Chiara- Me saludo Laura cuando entraba a la maldita aula.

-Ciao Laura- La salude fríamente y fui a sentarme.

-¿Pasa algo?- Me pregunto Abel, su hermano.

-Solo no dormí bien, no es nada bastardo-

-Holaaa gente, como están-Me miro-¿Que pasa con esa cara de orto Chia?-

Laura es una vecina del barrio, la conozco desde que iba a la primaria, es rubia de ojos verdes y es muy linda. Abel es su hermano, es rubio más claro que su hermana y tiene ojos también verdes, suele llevar una bufanda azul y blanca que ella le hizo. Son hermanos, pero para mí que son algo más. En cuanto a Martín (o Tincho), es un castaño de ojos marrones, siempre esta hablando de lo groso que es, pero me cae muy bien, aunque sea un pervertido como Francis. Ellos tres son mis amigos, los únicos que tengo además de…

-Hola tíos, que cuentan-

Antonio Fernández Carriedo, un chico que conocí este año, es muy amigo de Abel por el club de futbol.

Apenas el bastardo me vio se lanzo a abrasarme-Hola Clara, como estas-

-Bien hasta que llegaste, y deja de españolizar mi nombre, es Chiara no Clara, Idiota-

-Que mala- Hizo pucheros, el idiota piensa que con eso va a solucionar algo-Pero es complicado de pronunciar-

-Chicos, todos a sentarse-El puñetero profesor de química me ayudo esta vez.

As pase la mañana, sentada en el último asiento, ahí bien al fondo, con el maldito bastardo al lado mío. Laura y Abel se sientan adelante para poder prestar mas atención y Alicia esta con el idota hijo de puta de Ludwig y el bastardo de Kiku.

...

-Chiaraaaa-Alicia salto a abrasarme-El nono me dijo que te diera el almuerzo-

-¿¡Que?!- Tire el taper-Estas en pedo si crees que voy a comer la mierda que prepara ese viejo, cazzo-

-Pero el nono...- Puso carita de perro mojado.

-Me chupa la japi el viejo ese, no voy a comerlo y punto- (Se me están pegando los insultos de Tincho)

Me fui al aula, ese día haría ayuno, no pienso comer lo que prepare ese viejo.

En el celu me puse a ver imágenes de mi lindo hijito, le puse Antonino, aunque normalmente le digo Nino. Se ve tan lindo, tengo imágenes desde que nació hasta los casi cinco meses que cumple ahora.

-Hola, que miras Claru-

-Claire debe estar mirando $%& -

-Ya idiotas dejen de cambiar mi nombre. Es Chiara, Chi. a. ra , mierda-

-¿Que estabas viendo?-

-Te importa invecil?-

-Si, por eso pregunto-

-Andate a la mierda-

-Mon petite, que hermosa criaturita- Francis había visto una de las fotos de Nino.

-¿Quién te dio un puto permiso para ver mi celular?- Le Golpee la cara.

-Ya, me voy idiotas Dije dejándolos como idiotas intentado ver las imágenes de mi Nino-.

...

Ya era las cinco, normalmente salía a pasear con Nino y ese día no era la excepción.

El día estaba hermoso aunque los idiotas me habían jodido la mañana.

Paseando por la placita vi al maldito bastardo de Antonio, que se acercaba a mí.

-Hola Cla...Chiara-

-Hola bastardo-

-Que bueno que se me ocurrió salir a dar una vuelta ¿Vivís cerca?-

-Que te importa idiota-

-Que lindo bebe ¿Es tu hermanito?- Dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de mi Nino.

-No lo toques idiota, vas a lastimarlo, no ves que tiene cuatro meses y medio-

-Enserio, que tierno-

-Y si queres que siga conservando lo tierno mejor no lo toques, va a contaminarse-

Entonces de golpe empezó a llover, y tremenda lluvia que se largo. No había pasado ni un minuto y estaba completamente empapada. Nos refugiamos bajo un árbol, si el bastardo también.

-Chiara ¿Queres venir a casa? mi mama esta trabajando así no hay problema-

-Estas loco si crees que voy a ir idiota, tengo que ir a la mía-

-¿Y vas a caminar estas cuadras sin paraguas? Yo vivo enfrente-

-Mierda, pero solo por eso, apenas deje de llover me vuelvo a casa-

...

-Espérame acá, ahora te traigo una toalla y ropa seca-

El bastardo se fue y suspire aliviada, tremenda suerte la mía. Y por si fuera peor Antonio decidió que era hora de comer y empezó a levantarme la remera. Cuando el idiota llego se dio una sorpresa increíble, convengamos que la esa era chocante, Nino bebía bruscamente y tenía la remera toda levantada.

-...-

-Fuera bastardo- Le tire un almohadón que había en el sillón.

Después e diez minutos volvió a entrar, trayéndome la ropa seca. Nino estaba dormido sobre el sillón y yo parada contra la puerta. Apenas lo vi agarre su ropa y fui al baño a cambiarme.

Cuando volví a la sala el bastardo estaba jugando con mi bebe.

-Chiara, tenes que explicarme esto-

Genial, ahora el bastardo desconfiaba de mi ¿Y si llegara a descubrir que era mi hijo? Realmente seria una catastrofe.

-Chiara te estoy hablando- Me había quedado parada en la entrada, me acerque y me senté en el sillón -¿Realmente es tu hermano?-

-Cazzo- Pegue un puñetazo en el posabrasos del sofá (ya saben, lo del costado).

-Eso quiere decir que...-

-Se lo decís a alguien y te mato bastardo- Lo amenacé

-Creo que podríamos negociarlo, no te parece- Rió, no me gustaba esa sonrisa.

**...**

**Hola gente, como están, acá les vengo yo con otro fic. Bueno, esta es el primer SpaMano que hago y el segundo seriado, así que tenganme paciencia porfis.**

**Bueno, y que les parecio? Reviews? Comida? Algo? Mate con biscochitos?**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Besitos y dulce de tomates para todas.**


	2. El bastardo y su condicion

**Holaaa!Como están gente? Aca les dejo el segundo cap. Perdonen que tarde tanto en actualizar, estuve en la casa de una amiga.**

**Gracias a todos por los reviews, los follows y los favoritos.**

**Bueno, les dejo el capi :D**

**...**

-Ya, dispara bastardo- Le dije casi como orden.

-Qué lindo traje tiene Ninito hoy- Dijo haciéndose el despistado.

-Ya dispara maldita sea- El idiota seguía jugando con mi hijo-¿Me estas escuchando bastardo?- El maldito se reía.

-Perdón, es que realmente es muy tierno, y se ve más tierno con ese traje de tomatito-Le di una mirada acecina-Ah, sobre lo que hablamos ayer…-

Por suerte para mí el día anterior había sido viernes, así que el imbécil no pudo decirle a nadie. Después de lo de ayer dijo que teníamos que hablar y me dio la dirección de un café que estaba frente a la maldita plaza. Habíamos pedido unas chocolatadas con facturas y nos sentamos a hablar mientras merendábamos.

El bastardo seguía jugando con Nino y parecía no prestarme atención. Solo lo hizo cuando vio que lo miraba fijamente.

-¿Que ibas a decirme bastardo?- El idiota seguía jugando con mi hijito -Que dejes de jugar con él y me hagas caso-

-Awww que linda, estas rogando por mi atención- Mierda, me puse como un tomate.

-Morite bastardo-

Entonces el bastardo dejo de jugar y me miro a los ojos. Creo que prefería cuando estaba jugando como el imbécil que era.

-¿No crees que el lindo Ninito necesita un papa?- Dijo divertido, esa expresión no me gustaba para nada.

-¿A qué viene eso? Yo sola pue…- Tarde unos segundos en procesar la información -Maldito hijo de… como te atreves a…-

-Tranquila linda, solo decía…-

-No termino de entenderte bastardo-

-Te estoy diciendo que la condición que pongo es que salgas conmigo, yo prometo guardar el secreto y ayudarte a cuidar a Ninito. Sino se lo cuento a todos los de la escuela-

-Estas loco, ni…- Entonces me di cuenta -Maldito bastardo, lo tenias todo planeado-

-No exactamente- Se levanto de la silla-Te dejo hasta mañana para que lo pienses, nos vemos a las cuatro en la plaza-

Pasó al lado mío y me dio un beso en la mejilla, maldito bastardo nadie le dio permiso para que lo hiciera. Estaba confundida, pero mucho. Llegue a casa y lo primero que hice fue ir a bañarme, estuve casi dos horas ahí.

…

Ya a las nueve me puse el pijama y decidí hacer algo que nunca había hecho antes, abrí el cofre.

Verán, cuando nuestros putos viejos nos dejaron con el abuelo porque ramos una puta molestia, el viejo estaba casado, la mujer se llamaba Cecilia. Esa fue la única persona en años que me quiso, todos siempre prefieren a mi hermana porque e mas linda, adorables, etc. Pero ella no, siempre me cuidaba, era como la mama que nunca tuve. Pero por desgracia tubo que ocurrir ese maldito accidente, maldito jodido accidente que se la llevo. Cuando estaba muy débil me llamo y me dijo "Toma este cofre, si alguna vez estas en problemas simplemente abrilo, estoy feliz de haberte conocido, fuiste la hija que nunca tuve". Eso fue cuando tenía diez años, ya pasaron siete.

Abrí el cofre, estaba hecho completamente de madera y estaba pintado de marrón y dorado. Lo abrí y vi una nota:

"_Para mi querida Chiarita: _(sonreí, solo dejaba que ella me llamara de esa forma)

_Lamento mucho que tengamos que despedirnos, sos una hermosa chica, tenés que recordarlo._

_Si alguna vez tenés algún problema en el cual no sepas que hacer, te dejo esta caja. Espero que con ayuda de lo que está dentro puedas volar esa dificultad con tus hermosas alas arcoíris."_

Que nostálgico me sonaba todo eso, solía decirme que todas las personas tienen alas de un color y siempre que le preguntaba cual era el mío me decía _"Tu alas son de un hermoso color arcoíris, gracias a eso es que sos capaz de lograrlo todo mi linda, todo" _Corrí la carta y vi una muñeca de porcelana, no, eran dos muñecas de porcelana, una madre con su hija. Después de observarla bien vi que era una caja musical, decidí darle cuerda. Tenía una canción realmente hermosa. Bajo ella seguí revisando la caja y vi un sobre que ponía _"Recetas del destino"_ ¿Qué corno era eso? Lo abrí, tenía un corazón con un tomatito dentro, sonreí ese dibujo era mío, tenía cuatro años cuando lo hice detrás ponía _"Sonríe como en esos tiempos". _Atrás tenía una hoja que decía "_Siempre que estés en un problema donde algo muy importante para ti este en juego, piensa ¿Sería bueno para eso el cambio que vas a darle?" _ El cambio, es cierto, no lo había pensado de esa forma ¿Era realmente conveniente para Antonino que el bastardo me ayude? El idiota prometió ayudarme a cuidarlo, si fuese así Nino estaría feliz, podría aprender cosas que conmigo no aprendería.

-Gracias Cecilia, otra vez me fuiste de gran ayuda, aunque no pueda verte, se que tu si a mi así que gracias, muchas gracias mama- Dije con lagrimas en los ojos, ahora si sabía que debía hacer

…

-Ya bastardo, tome la maldita decisión- Le dije tratando de ser cortante.

-Y entonces…- Parecía divertido. Que no era un juego maldita sea.

-Está bien acepto tu maldita condición- Le dije apartando la mirada, el muy cabrón sonrió -Pero solo lo hago por Nino, dijiste que ibas a ayudarme con él, solo por eso bastardo, que quede claro-

Entonces el muy bastardo me agarro de la cintura y me atrajo más hacia él, me levanto un poco el mentón. Y adivinen que hizo el muy hijo de… me beso, pero no fue en la mejilla, fue en los labios. Lo empuje, pero no pude librarme de su agarre, y para peor estaba tan roja como esos tomates que tanto amo.

"_Nunca lo olvides, intenta sacarle siempre lo bueno a todo lo que pase, eso va a llevarte a la felicidad"_

¿Porque recordaba eso? Era otra frase de Cecilia, acaso mi "subconsciente" (como decía ella) quería que intentara acercarme al bastardo. Jamás, ni loca lo haría, solo hice esto por Antonino, solo por eso. Que quede bien claro.

**...**

**Bueno, que tal estuvo? Reviews? Comida? Algo? Mate con bizcochitos?**

**Chan chan chan. Que onda con la propuesta de Antonio? Quedo medio mafioso XD**

**Bueno, nos leemos en el próximo capitulo.**

**Chauchi!**


	3. La visita al medico,Tonio es muy pesado

**Hola chicas (y chicos si hay) como estan todos? Yo de buen humor.**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews, los follow y los favoritos :D**

**Bueno, aca les dejo el capi.**

...

Lunes, maldito lunes, como odio los putos lunes, hay que levantarse temprano y Aliche siempre aparece en mi cama porque, de alguna misteriosa forma, termina durmiendo conmigo. Pero hoy no, ni una puta molestia, la idiota de Aliche se había dormido antes que yo y estaba en su cama, el hijo de puta del abuelo no había preparado su mierda de comida, así que desayuné tranquilamente mi capuchino. En la ida al colegio no me encontré con el idiota de Gilbert y el almuerzo que llevaba lo había hecho yo. Nada podía salir mejor.

-Che boluda hoy esta de un humor bárbaro- Dijo Tincho mientras estábamos en clase de lengua.

Tincho me paso un papelito "Que garrón la clase de lengua ¿Querés que nos rateemos?"

Yo agarre y le escribí en el papelito "pero vo' so' loco viteh" imitando a un personaje que tanto le gusta.

"Ufa, yo quería irme, me aburro" Vi que ponía carita de desilusión.

Cuando la bastarda de la profesora de lengua se fue llego el recreo.

-Che boludos ¿Alguno tiene algo que hacer a la tarde?- Pregunto Tincho.

-Yo sí, hoy tengo que ir al médico- Le conteste.

-Ufa, que mala onda, che ¿Y si el miércoles nos vamos a patinar? La familia de Manu tiene un restaurante frente a una pista nueva-

-Dale, yo me apunto, Chiara también viene-

-Pero maldito bastardo, nadie te dio permiso para decidir por mi idiota-

Entonces el bastardo hizo la estupidez más grande del mundo, se le ocurrió besarme para que me callara.

-Pero serás idiota- Dije mientras lo apartaba de un empujón-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-

-Es que no pude resistirme, te veías tan linda-

-Idiota-

-Yo también te amo-

-Bueno, entonces decidido, el miércoles todos a patinar, che- Dijo Martin.

…

Maldito medico, odio los médicos, con eso se jodio mi lunes. Y para empeorar las cosas adivinen quien estaba ahí, si, el bastardo de Antonio. Según él era porque tenía que ver que este bien, y cuidar a Nino, la última es cierta, pero yo puedo cuidarme sola mierda.

El bastardo (ya saben Antonio) pasó por casa unos minutos antes de que saliera ¿Cómo mierda averiguo la hora? Ese filio di putana del viejo me las va a pagar, seguro fue el que le dijo.

-¿Porque viniste idiota?-

-Aliche me dijo que tenías que venir por tu anemia y tenía que ver que estuvieras bien-

-Idiota, al menos podes cuidar a Nino mientras me atienden, sino te vas ¿De acuerdo bastardo?-

-Sí, sí- Me abraso-Vos dijiste que lo hacías solo por estas cosas, así que como mínimo tendría que cuidarlo-Me susurro al oído-Y a vos también tengo que cuidarte-

-Idiota-

-¿Ya te dije que te amo?-

-S-si, idiota- Empecé a rubizarme. Mire mi reloj-Mierda, se me va a hacer tarde bastardo, me voy- Me puse una campera.

El bastardo me agarro de la mano- Vamos los tres-

-Hace lo que quieras bastardo-

El maldito idiota entendió mal, le dije de si iba al médico o no, no me refería a que me diera un beso.

Bueno, después de media hora en el puto colectivo, lleno de estúpidos bastardos que ponían música (si que a eso se le podía llamar música) a todo volumen. Por suerte un per de bastardos nos dieron el asiento y pudimos viajar cómodos, si estaban el bastardo de Antonio y Nino. El bastardo viajo abrasado a mí, maldito aprovechado, y yo sostenía en brazos a mi bebe.

Cuando llegamos al maldito hospital la bastarda de la secretaria me dijo que tenía que esperar porque el malnacido del doctor se había tardado más con el otro paciente.

Mientras esperábamos a Nino le dio sueño y lo empecé a acurrucar.

-Dormi dormi vola via da te dormi dormi vola via di quì finchè sarà domani-

-Que linda canción, cantas muy bien ¿Sabes?- El bastardo me dio un beso en la mejilla y yo me sonroje por ambas cosas-Mira qué lindo, ya se durmió, ven con papa un rato- Agarro a Nino.

-Idiota, no mientas, ya sé que canto mal… La canción me la cantaba Cecilia cuando era chica y tenia sueño o me enojaba- El bastardo me miro con una cara rara, que se yo como explicarla-No me mires así idiota- Le desvié la mirada.

-_Vargas, Chiara Vargas a consultorio 2_-

Al fin el maldito doctor termino con el otro tipo. Le dije al bastardo de Antonio que me esperara con Nino en los bancos pero el muy maldito me dijo que no, el tenia que acompañarme "Porque podía pasarme algo malo".

-Bien señorita Vargas-Dijo el malnacido del doctor cuando me vio-como estuvo con la presión este mes-

-Bien-Conteste mientras me sentaba con Nino en brazos-

-¿Qué paso con tu presión? ¿Estás bien?-

-Idiota, por eso te dije que te quedaras, sabía que ibas a armar escándalo-

-Estoy bien, solo me bajo la presión tres veces y seguí la dieta como me dijo- Vi que el imbécil iba a decir algo pero le hice un gesto para que se callara.

-Los resultados del análisis ¿Los tiene?- Me hizo un gesto para que se los entregara.

-Los revise yo misma, por ahora solo hay anillositosis positiva-

Reviso la fotocopia con la vista-Excelente, por lo que veo ha mejorado un poco… ¿Podría saber quién es el joven que la acompaña?-

-Soy el novio- Le pegue en la panza.

-Callate idiota- Hablándole al doctor-Es un compañero que me ayuda a cuidar a mi hijo-

-Bueno joven… amigo de Vargas, le pediré a usted un favor- Le dio una hoja dada vuelta, para que no la viera -Ocúpese de esto por favor-

-¿Algo más que saber?- Le pregunte molesta porque no pude ver lo que decía la hoja.

-Si, siga con esa dieta, pero le recomendaría que empezar a comer en mas cantidad, el análisis demuestra que sigue faltando carne, aunque no tanta como hace cuatro meses, además podría afectar al niño- Abrase a Nino como por inercia, si era por el podría intentar comer un poco mas de carne.

-Gracias, hasta dentro de un mes-

Salimos del consultorio y el bastardo de turno empezó a bombardearme a preguntas.

-A ver bastardo, no voy a darte un testamento sobre mi puta enfermedad, simplemente tengo que comer carne pero no me gusta ¿Feliz?-

-No- Lo mire sorprendido-Podes terminar mal si no comes carne, así que voy a obligarte a hacerlo aunque no quieras- Su mirada daba miedo-No quiero que estés mal ¿Si?- Me dio un beso y me abraso- Sos demasiado importante para mí- Obviamente yo estaba como un tomate

…

Narrador Antonio

-Hola ¿Chiara está en casa?- Pregunte mientras tocaba la puerta de su departamento.

-Sí ¿Quién sos?- Dijo un hombre –Si buscas a la malcriada de mi nieta está en su cuarto- Abrió la puerta-Vamos pasa-

Creo que ese viejo estaba empezando a caerme mal, Chiara no era malcriada, era linda y amable.

-Hola Tonio- Aliche me abraso-¿Por qué viniste? Ahh, es por Chia ¿No? Está en su cuarto, la puerta verde-

Asentí y fui su habitación. Tenía una puerta verde, como había dicho Aliche, y tenía carteles que decían "Chiara" y "No jodan Cazzo". Entonces abrí la puerta.

-Hol…-

Mierda había llegado en un mal momento (para ella) Chiara estaba cambiándose, tenia puesto un jean y el sostén. Apenas me vio se puso toda roja y me tiro una bota por la cabeza.

-Idiota ¿Qué haces?- Me tiro la otra bota-Fuera ¿No sabes que hay que tocar antes de entrar?-

-Tr-tranquila…n-no sabía que-

-Fuera degenerado-

-Pero-

-Fueraaa- Me pego en la rodilla.

Pero fue con tan buena suerte (para mi obviamente) que fallo en el cálculo y caí sobre ella.

-Maldito bastardo, córrete-

-…-

-Que te corras mierda- Me pego una patada en la panza. Cuando me separe vi que estaba muy sonrojada.

-Que linda te vez sonrojada-

-Morite idiota-

-Yo también te quiero-

-Fuera de una vez, deja de mirarme como un baboso-

Bueno, el caso es que salí (a patadas) de su cuarto y espere en la sala. Vi que Aliche entraba al cuarto y quise ir con ella, peor el viejo me detuvo.

Después de unos quince minutos Aliche salió del cuarto.

-¿Listo para ver a tu novia?-

-Que no es mi novio, cazzo-

-Sí lo son, bueno no importa, mira- Aliche se corrió y pude ver a Chiara que estaba medio escondida atrás -Le preste algo de ropa mía, espero que te guste como quedo-

Se veía realmente hermosa. Tenía una polera blanca, un jean, un sueter blanco con rallas rosas y en los bordes una línea ancha rosa y otra crema. Arriba de aso tenía una campera de cuero con botones, detalles trenzados y la capucha con piel. De calzado unas botitas de cuero con hebilla y piel. Tenía además el pelo recogido en una trenza y tenía una boina color crema con detalles trenzados.

-… Estas muy linda- Y realmente que si, tendrían que haberla visto.

-Mentira, no lo estoy, esto es demasiado femenino cazzo- Dijo mirando al piso ruborizada.

-Te ves todavía más linda así- Le sonreí.

-Callate bastardo- Me pego un puñetazo en la panza.

Me agarre la pansa del dolor, era tan fuerte como linda -Vamos, los chicos van a enojarse si tardamos mucho- Le agarre de la mano y salimos del departamento-

-Diviértanse- Nos saludo Aliche desde la puerta -Nos vemos a la noche-

…

**Y bueno, que tal estubo? Reviews? Comida? Algo****? Mate con bizcochitos?**

**Para las que no sepam la anillositosis es un tipo de anemia en el que algunos glóbulos rojos mutan a forma de anillo.**

**No se ustedes pero si tubiera a un acosador como Tonio yo cerraria las puertas de mi cuarto con candado.**

**Gracias por leernos, nos vemos dentro de unos dias.**

**Ah, casi se me olvidaba. Aunque es un poco atrasado, les dedico este fic a AquaHonda y a GriisleChan por su cumple :D**

**Nos vemos. Sayo!**


	4. La maldita salida a patinar

**Hola gente ¿Como estan? Yo un poco cansada, no se porque, porque estoy durmiendo mucho ultimamente.**

**Aca les traigo el capitulo 4, que es como la continuacion del 3, en realidad iban a ser un solo capitulo pero me quedo muy largo y entonces lo dividi.**

**Aviso que la parte donde narra Martin esta obviamente en porteño, puse las mas faciles, pero cualquier cosa me avisan.**

**Bueno, lean.**

**...**

Narrador Martin

Al final todos aceptaron venir. Yo fui a la casa de mi Manu a buscarlo para ir a patinar con los pibes. Como soy tan groso se me ocurrió esa genial idea, además íbamos en parejas, osea miren, yo con Manu y Chia con Tonio, hubiera invitado a esa parejita incestuosa tan tierna pero a Manu no le cae Abel. Llegue a su departamento a las tres y media, una hora antes de la hora de junta.

-Hola mi lindo Manu-

-Fleto weon deja de llamarme así- El muy lindo se sonrojo.

-Seguís siendo mi Manu- Lo abrase.

-Idiota-

-¿Ya te dije que te amo?- Le acaricie el pelo.

Note como empezaba a sonrojarse-Y-yo t-t-tamb-b-bien- Tenia la cara como un tomate.

-Sos tan lindo- Amo cuando le sale el lado romántico y me dice que me quiere, me dan más ganas de abrasarlo y besarlo.

-¿Bueno vamos a patinar o no?- Dijo intentando ocultar su sonrojo.

-Ya va che, como soy tan groso tengo unos planes para ayudar a Tonio ¿Te copas?-

-Estas loco weon, no voy a ayudarlo-

-¿Y a Chiara?- Puse una carita de perrito que no iba a poder resistir.

-Bueno, esta bien… Pero solo le hago porque vos me lo pedís, no es porque me caiga bien ni nada-

-Ya lo se, sos tan bueno Manu- Le di un besito y caminamos a la entrada del lugar.

Pasaron cinco minutos hasta que llegaron Chiara y el boludo de Tonio. Chira estaba re linda, apuesto a que la vistió Ali, y el Tonio estaba casi babeaba.

-Hola Tincho- Me saludo Chiarita cuando me vio.

-Holas ¿Qué onda?- La salude –Che boludos los veo muy acarameladitos últimamente-

-No es cierto idiota- Grito Chiarita sonrojada, era la prueba de fuego de que tenia razón.

-¿Hey tíos vamos a patinar o no?-

-Si boludo ya vamos, es ese que parece un kiosquito que esta al lado de la plaza-

Entonces entramos en esa especie de kiosquito donde nos atendió una mina que estaba buenaza, igual sigo prefiriendo a mi Manu, y nos dio uso patines de hielo. La pista era una reverenda grosada, era enorme y no había mucha gente así que era más fácil patinar. Igual solo había un problema, era que Chiarita no sabia patinar, aunque yo ya lo sabia y como soy tan groso tenia un plan perfecto.

Cuando entramos a la pista agarre de la cintura a Manu-Che, nosotros nos vamos juntitos- Le sonreí y como es tan tsundere se sonrojo, aww es tan apachable.

-Hey Tincho no vale, yo...-Pero ya me había alejado.

-Te parece bien lo que hiciste weon-

-Obviusli- Hice un circulo con los dedos-Todo esta fríamente calculado-

...

Narradora Chiara

-Parece que estamos solos- Dijo el idiota de Antonio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Pero que es gracioso idiota?-

-Que es una suerte-

-Idiota- Iba a pegarle, pero no quería cortarle la pierna-No te pego porque no requiero lastimar bastardo-

-Awww, te preocupas por mi-El bastardo me abraso y casi me caigo, si no fuera porque me agarro.

-Idiota, morite-

-Jajaja perdón- Se reía como un idiota-¿Quieres hacer una carrera?-

-No, no puedo por...- Empecé a mirar para abajo intentando buscar una excusa creíble para no tener que decirle que no se patinar.

-No me digas que... Awww que tierna- Me agarro la mano-Yo te puedo enseñar-

Me sonroje-Ehh... e no... No, estoy bien, puedo aprender sola- entonces me resbale y me caí de culo al hielo.

-Sí, si que me necesitas- Me levanto-Puedo enseñarte lo básico-

-Esta bien, maldita sea, pero solo por esta vez bastardo, que quede claro maldición-

-Sí, sí, lo que digas- Me sostuvo de las dos manos-Primero trata de mantener el equilibrio, pone los pies parejos- Ya empezaba a tambaleare -No, así, las rodillas mas separadas... Perfecto, ves que se puede-

Intente soltarme de la mano pero el muy bastarde me agarraba muy fuerte y casi me caigo -No, todavía no te sueltes, estoy explicándote- Puso carita de puchero- Adelanta un pie y después y después otro... así, perfecto ¿Ves que es fácil?- Me sonrió con esa sonrisa infantil.

-¿Algo mas bastardo?- Le dije.

-Sí, las clases se pagan amor-

-¿Qué quieres decir bastardo?- Él y su maldita costumbre de hablar en interrogativo.

-Ya, mas tarde te lo voy a explicar ¿Crees poder andar sola?-

-Obvio que puedo- ¿Quien se cree que soy ese bastardo? podría haber aprendido yo sola.

Aproveche para soltarme y patinar sola un rato, pero apenas me solté y empecé a andar me caí tres veces.

-Vamos, te ayudo un rato mas- Me levanto ¿Cómo hace el muy bastardo para no caerse?-Lo básico es que te ayudes con el cuerpo, estas muy tensa y el cuerpo se te va para atrás- Me agarro de la cintura y me enderezo un poco -Así ¿Ves que no es tan difícil?

-¿A-así e-esta bien? Le pregunte un poco sonrojada por la posición. El bastardo asintió con la cabeza.

-Muy bien, muy bien- Puso carita de perrito-¿Porfa podemos intentar dar una vueltita juntos?-

-No idiota-

-Acordate que no podes patinar sola- Dijo riéndose triunfante.

-Maldito Bayardo, te estoy permitiendo demasiadas cosas-

-Vamos- Dijo con su típica y estúpida sonrisita infantil

Empezamos a patinar lento hasta la otra punta de la pista. Yo seguía tambaleándome un poco, pero el bastardo frenaba y me ayudaba a enderezarme. Pasaron unos minutos y finalmente pude patinar algo bien.

-¡Lo conseguí! ¡Lo conseguí! Puedo patinar bien- Dije con esa extraña felicidad que me da cuando hago bien las cosas.

-¿Ves? Al final si podías- Tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y parecía que casi saltaba de felicidad el muy bastardo-Ahh, mira, son Tincho y Manu, vamos con ellos-

Sin que pudiera contestarle nada me agarro de la mano y patinamos hasta donde estaban ellos.

-Che ¿Cómo la pasaron boludos?-

-Muy bien- Exclamo sonriente el idiota.

-Bien, dentro de todo- conteste intentando no recordar todas la veces que caí sobre el bastardo.

-Weones tengo hambre, además mis viejos seguro me están paqueando y se van a enojar si ven que tardamos tantos-

-¿Paqueando? ¿Qué es eso?- Pregunto Antonio con su tono de idiota.

-Que lo están vigilando chabón, es que son re paranoicos los viejos-

-Ya, no importa weon ¿Vamos?-

Entramos al restaurante de los papas del bastardo de Manu.

-Hola chicos- Nos saludaron los papas de Manu-Van a comer algo-

-he boludos ¿Alguien trajo guita? Esto es re cajetilla así que los precios están por…-

-Porque no te callas weon- Dijo Manu callándolo con un beso, sonrojándose después de haberlo hecho.

La mama de Manu se acerco mas a nosotros- Como son amigos de Manu y pasaron un buen rato juntos vamos a darles la comida a precios mucho más bajos, pero es una excepción –

Manu nos sonrió y camino hacia una mesa que estaba al lado de la ventana- ¿Les parece esta?-

-Claro tío- Dijo el bastardo de Antonio y fue a sentarse con él. Nosotros lo seguimos.

Una mesera nos trajo la carta para que eligiéramos el pedido. Varias de las cosas se veían muy ricas, pero Manu, como buen experto que era en comida del restaurante.

-Yo les recomendaría los submarinos y para comer hay mi vieja hace muy buenos alfajores- Martin comenzó a reír-Si weon, vos fuiste el que se lo enseño- Martin sonrió triunfante y todos reímos.

-Vale tíos, entonces quiero un submarino con… ¿Alfajores se llamaban?-

-Y voy a pedir un cappuccino y un flan-

-Yo también voy a pedir submarino con alfajores ¿Vos también Manu?-

-Si weon, ya sabes- Martin se rio y le susurro algo a la mesera.

Después de cinco minutos volvió con los pedidos y los dejo sobre la mesa. Manu los observo un poco y se sonrojo rápidamente.

-¿Qué pasa Manu?- Pregunto Martin.

-¿Pero soi weon vos?-

Martin comenzó a reír y Manu se sonrojo. Entonces caí en la cuenta de que el muy bastardo había juntado los dos submarinos en uno más grande con dos sorbetes.

Yo tome mi cappuccino y lo comencé a beber, al primer sorbo la deje sobre la mesa-Manu ¿Sabes que este cappuccino está mal hecho?-

La mesera que pasaba al costado se acerco-¿Qué problema hay señorita?-

-El cappuccino está mal hecho, no tiene la cantidad necesaria de café- Revolví para que viera el claro color-Este tiene solo un 30% de café cuando tiene que llevar un 50%-

-Disculpe ahora le rehacemos el cappuccino- La mesera se retiro a la cocina. Pero había que ser idiota, poner casi la mitad de café, eso era un delito.

-Che Chia ¿Había necesidad de quejarse?- Pregunto Martin dejando de beber su submarino.

-Tiene que tomarlo como una crítica constructiva-

Unos minutos después trajeron el cappuccino. Esta vez estaba bien preparado.

A las siete nos separamos para ir a nuestras casas. Bueno, excluyendo a Martin que se quedo en la casa de su novio. El bastardo de Antonio insistió en acompañarme "Nunca se sabe si hay un tío baboso cerca" fue su excusa.

Entre a mi departamento.

-Adiós bastardo- Me di vuelta para entrar pero unos brazos me sujetaron por la cintura,

-Buenas noches- El bastardo me beso y se fue con una sonrisa boba en la cara. Iba a pegarle pero Aliche me detuvo. Maldito bastardo.

**...**

**Que tal estubo? Les gusto? Reviews? Comida? Algo? Mate con bizcochitos?**

**Bueno, hubo ArgChi yay! (ama esa pareja) Amo a los tsunderes, se nota, no?**

**Bueno, emmmm, no se que mas que les haya gustado y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo.**

**Besitos *3***

**PD: Vieron que puse mas palabras en neutro, como cuesta escribir neutro por dios T_T**


	5. Yo y mi puñetera sensibilidad

**Holaaa a todas. Bueno, les dejo el capitulo 5.**

**...**

-Chiaraaaa a despertarseee- Aliche me decía mientras sacudía mi cuerpo en la cama.

-Ya entendí tarada, deja de hacer eso- La aleje de un manotazo.

Baje de mi cucheta y estaba por cambiarme cuando escuche que Antonino lloraba desde la sala. Esperen ¿Desde la sala? Nino duerme en una cunita al lado de mi cama ¿Por qué estaba en la sala? Mierda, el viejo lo llega a haber llevado y lo mato.

Fui así como estaba, osea en mi pijama verde con rallas blancas y el pelo hecho un lio, a calmar a mi bebe y llevarlo a dormir otra vez.

-Hola Chiara, buenos días- Grito alguien cuando entre a la sala.

No, no podía ser, estaba alucinando, si eso. O eso quise creer. La voz pertenecía nada más ni nada menos que al bastardo de Antonio.

-¿Q-q-q-que haces acá bastardo?- Grita alarmada, conteniéndome de tirarle la pantufla porque tenía a Nino en brazos.

-Vine a buscarte para ir al colegio- Dijo con una sonrisita infantil-Y como vi que dormías traje a Ninito para no despertarte, pero creo que no salió bien-

-Idiota, dámelo- Le saque a Nino de las manos y empecé a darle leche, el bastardo me miro sorprendido, ni que fuera algo tan raro ¡Los bebes también se alimentan maldición!-¿Y para que viniste? Me voy con Aliche siempre-

-Pero ¿Y si les pasa algo? ¿Si las roban o las atacan o las…?-

-Ya esta, entendí mierda- Le di a Nino que había terminado de comer-Quédate acá y mas te vale que no te muevas porque te mato bastardo-

-Sí, sí, tranquila-

Un poco preocupada todavía me fui a cambiar ¿Quién mierda le dio permiso al bastardo para que viniera a buscarme? Ni que fuera una bebe, demonios.

Me puse el uniforme rápido y fui a desayunar. Iba a sacar el pan y el dulce cuando una mano me paro.

-¿Qué haces idiota, no ves que…?- Me corte porque vi que estaba serio-¿Pasa algo bastardo?-

-Tu anemia-

-Que tiene mi maldita anemia, y te aviso que es anillositosis-

-Si comes eso te va a hacer peor, Ali me dijo que desayunabas esto todos los días-

-No te creas que voy a comer la mierda que me prepare ese viejo, que te quede claro-

-No es eso, necesitas calcio y hierro-

-Y que hay, es mi maldita vida bastardo-

-Pero a mí me preocupa, y mucho- se alejo hacia su mochila y saco un taper-Proba esto- Me dio el taper.

-Estás loco si piensas que…-

-Si no comes no pienso moverme de acá y llegamos tarde al colegio-

-Mierda, está bien-Creo que últimamente lo estoy consintiendo demasiado.

Me senté en la mesa, cosa que no hago hace años, y el bastardo me dio lo que había en la caja. La comida era un taper de yogurt con almendras, galletas de harina integral y unas barras de chocolate.

-¿Qué es todo esto?-

-Tenias problemas con el hierro y el calcio, por eso seleccione comidas para tu desayuno- Me mostro otra caja-También te hice el almuerzo-

-Yo puedo hacérmelo sola idiota-

-Pero no pondrías nada con calcio ni hierro- Se sentó al lado mío-Po eso a partir de ahora yo voy a cocinarte-

-Y que hay si me niego-

-Te secuestraria y te obligaría a comer- El muy… Tenía cara realmente seria.

-Está bien bastardo, vos ganas-

Dio un saltito de alegría y me abraso. Después salimos del departamento. El bastardo se puso a hablar sobre la dieta que me había preparado.

-Estás loco, ni aunque me paguen como eso- Le pegue en el estomago.

-Kesesese, hola tortolitos-Dijo el estúpido narcisista de Gilbert.

-Mon amour no le pegues así a Tonio- Me agarro la muñeca, el pervertido de Francis tenía fuerza-Bonjour Tonio-

-Hola tíos ¿Qué cuentan?-

-Todo bien ¿Qué tal con tu novia? Kesesese-

-Que no es mi novio estúpido alvino narcisista- Le pegue en la panza.

-Maldita seas, la muy perra tiene fuerza-

-Tranquilos, tranquilos- El bastardo de Francis ya intentaba meter mano, pero yo le agarre del brazo y le clave las uñas, el pervertido gimió de dolor.

-Ya, me voy bastardos- Le dije aumentando la maldita velocidad.

…

-Hey Chiara por favor-

-Que no bastardo-

-Ufa, dale porfis-

-Que te estoy diciendo que no bastardo, ni aunque me paguen pienso hacerlo-

-Vamos, Aliche es muy buena dibujando, entonces vos también lo sos-

-¿Y si mi hermana es tan perfecta porque no le pedís a ella que hagan grupo en el puto trabajo? Dannazione- Ya había llegado al límite de mi paciencia ¿Qué mierda tiene la idiota de Aliche que yo no tenga?-Anda a pedirle a la idiota de mi hermana que te ayude entonces, si ella es tan perfecta para todo- Le di un golpe en sus partes bajas y me fui corriendo.

A donde fui, bueno a mi lugar secreto. El escondite esta en el armario de educación física, siempre está abierto para que los chicos saquen las pelotas y eso. Adentro hay unos trampolines en desuso, están acomodados contra la pared de forma que queda un espacio donde entra una persona agachada. Ese es mi escondrijo secreto. Estuve escondida durante media hora más o menos. Entonces sentí que alguien me abrasaba por la espalda. Me di vuelta por inercia y vi que era el idiota de Antonio. El bastardo tenía los ojos llorosos.

-Perdoname, por favor-

-¿Cómo mierda me encontraste bastardo?-Le dije escondiendo la cara para que no viera mis lagrimas ni mis ojos llorosos.

-Francis me dijo que te vio entrar acá, pensé que estarías en un lugar donde no te vieran y me acorde de este escondite, siempre se nos metían las pelotas cuando éramos chicos-

-¿Para qué viniste idiota? ¿Porque mejor no te vas con mi perfecta hermana, bastardo?- Intente reprimir unas lagrimas.

-No voy a irme… Ya sabes que la única persona que es perfecta para mi sos vos-

-¿Y entonces porque me comparaste con mi hermana? ¿Porque? Todos hacen lo mismo, ella es más linda, más tranquila, más tierna, cocina mejor, dibuja mejor, es más sociable. Ya se todas esas mierdas, siempre es lo mismo, están todo el puto día comparándome-Cubrí mi cara con las rodillas-Tenía la esperanza de que vos no lo hicieras- No pude evitar sonrojarme y que unas lagrimitas cayeran de mis ojos.

-Para mi sos mucho mejor que Aliche y lo sabes, me gustas vos, no tu hermana, y para mi sos mas que perfecta- El idiota me abrazo, pero por esta vez lo deje-Te amo por todo, aunque no seas el ser mas cariñoso y me pegues y esas cosas. Si no fueras así estoy seguro de que no te querría-

-Idiota-

El bastardo empezó a reír y me tiro de los cachetes -Sos tan linda cuando estas así-

El bastardo dejo de abrasarme por la espalda y salió del escondite-No podemos quedarnos acá todo el día, faltan 15 minutos para que empiecen las clases de artes visuales-

-Ya voy bastardo, ya voy- Salí yo también y me dirigí a la salida.

…

-Hey Chiari ¿Podemos hacer grupo con vos en el trabajo de ahora?- Pregunto Laura

-Depende, el bastardo ya me pidió que lo hiciera con el- Dije señalando al idiota, que estaba al lado mío-Si son grupos de más de dos no hay problema-

Bastardo, creo que hace un mes te odiaba, creo que me estoy acostumbrando a tu idiotez y sobreprotección y ya no sean tan molestas ¡Pero no piensen otra cosa maldición!

**Que tal estubo? Les gusto? Reviews? Comida? Algo? Mate con bizcochitos?**

**No me culpen por la escenita de Chia, es que realmente cuando te comparan mucho te pones muy sensible si alguien que crees que no lo haria lo hace cofcofmepasocofcof.**

**Felizzzzzzzz díaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa para todas! ojala que la pasen genial**

**Besitos, nos vemos en el proximo capi.**


	6. El maldito trabajo de arte

**Hola a todas (y a todos) como están Perdónenme que me tardara tanto en subir el capi, me colgué un poco ahora que empece las clases.**

**Bueno, por ahora no hay mucho mas que decir.**

**Disfruten del capi.**

**...**

Malditos grupos, malditos trabajos de arte y malditas profesoras. El puñetero trabajo de arte era de a dos y la muy bastarda dijo que elegiría las parejas. Le había dicho al bastardo que lo haría con el para que no molestara, pero nunca tuve en mis planes terminar con el. Seguro la zorra de Elizabeta tiene algo que ver con esto, siempre se mete en las parejas.

Para empeorar las cosas Aliche esta con el idiota come papas de Ludwig, así que van a estar más tiempo juntos.

-Claire, al fin te encuentro mon ami- acercándose a mí-Tonio te estaba buscando-

-Me vale berga-

-Vamos, no seas tan mala, es tu novio, trátalo bien. Además es por el trabajo en grupo-

-¿Que mierda pasa con el trabajo?-

-Hola Chiaa- El bastardo apareció por atrás y me abraso- ¿De qué hablaban?-

-¿Qué mierda te importa bastardo?- Le dije secamente.

-De que la estabas buscando, dijo que estaba ansiosa por el trabajo de plástica-

-Mentira, Callate bastardo- Le pegue en la pansa a Francis-El idiota me dijo que me buscabas-

-Si ¿Querés venir a mi casa a hacer el trabajo?-

-No puedo idiota, tengo que cuidar a Antonino, la idiota de Aliche se va a la casa del idiota come papas-

-Podes traerlo a casa, mis papas trabajan así que no hay problema- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Pervertido pedófilo-

-¿Quién es Antonino Tonio?-

-Mi hermanito bebe ¿Algún problema bastardo?-

-Solo preguntaba, Tonio siempre quiso a los niños, son muy tiernos-

-Sí que lo son- Dijo el bastardo con una sonrisa idiota.

…

Maldito bastardo, se las termino ingeniando para que fuera a su casa. Nos dieron el trabajo un miércoles para el otro, así que nos reunimos el viernes.

-Adelante- Dijo el bastardo de Antonio cuando abrió la puerta, yo entre.

Fui a sentarme en la mesa que tiene en el centro de la sala y deje a Nino (Si, lo había traído porque el estúpido viejo no lo puede cuidar) en el sofá, estaba durmiendo.

-Qué lindo, parece un angelito- Deje escapar mientras le acariciaba su castaños cabellos.

-Realmente que si- Dijo el bastardo de Antonio, que traía unas galletas-Es igual de hermoso que la madre-

-Ehh ¿Hace cuanto estas acá?- Mierda, me había oído, que vergüenza.

-Solo llegue a escuchar que dijiste que era muy lindo ¿Hice algo malo?-

-Si idiota, no te aparezcas por detrás mío- Tape a Nino con mi campera-Vamos a trabajar de una vez-

Nos sentamos en la mesa y sacamos los materiales que habíamos traído.

-¿Qué hacemos linda?-

-No me digas linda bastardo- Le dije cortante, aun así tuve que mirar para abajo para ocultar el maldito sonrojo.

-Pero si lo sos- Dijo dibujando círculos en el aire con el dedo índice.

-Que te jodan bastardo- Me contuve a pegarle-Yo quiero hacer un paisaje, que sea como el de Heidi-

-Entonces un paisaje de Suiza- Saco un lápiz y dibujo sobre la cartulina.

-No idiota, así está mal- Le agarre la mano-Es así, la casa estaba torcida-

-Ahh, perdón- El bastardo sonrió, entonces me di cuenta de lo que había pasado, enrojecí como un tomate.

-fiiiuuuu que linda te ves sonrojada-

-Idiota, morite- Dije tirándole unos lápices por la cabeza-

-¿Así te parece bien?- Dijo mostrando orgulloso el modelo que acababa de hacer.

-Está bastante bien para que lo hayas hecho vos- El bastardo suspiro-Ahora hay que ver como lo rellenamos-

-Las montañas puedan ir con esto- Dijo mostrándome unos cartoncitos-

-Idiota, las montañas tienen vegetación y están todas nevadas-

-Por eso, pintamos con un poco de verde encima y le espolvoreamos con un poco de harina y parece nieva-

-Tenés buenas ideas a veces bastardo-Vi que teníamos tela celeste-Esta tela es para el lago-

-¿Y el cielo?-

-Se pinta a acuarela imbécil- Le mostré mi caja de acuarelas.

-¿Podemos usar esto para la casa, parece madera? ¿Y este para el techo?- Dijo mostrando un forro de madera y una goma eva roja.

-Entonces manos a la obra- Dije sacando la plasticola y la tijera de mi mochila.

Empezamos a trabajar, primero haríamos el cielo y el lago, yo pegaría l tela y el pintaría el cielo. Termine de pegarle, le hice un par de efectos del oleaje. Entonces vi que el idiota de Antonio estaba pintando mal.

-Estúpido idiota ¿Acaso no te enseñaron a pintar con acuarela?-

-No- Dijo con la sonrisa mas idiota del mundo.

Face palm, suspire, así es el bastardo ¿Qué se le va a hacer?-Mira idiota, tenés que hacerles relieve, no pintar siempre en el mismo lado- Le agarre por la muñeca y fui moviendo el pincel- Si quedan esas curvas va a parecer que hay nubes ¿Puede tu estúpido cerebro entender eso?-

-Creo que si- El bastardo comenzó a reír y me revolvió el pelo-Si vos me enseñas sería capaz de entender todo-

-No te aproveches idiota- Me di cuenta de donde estaba mi mano y la saque rápidamente.

El idiota sonrió y empezó a pegar el cartón marrón, al fin algo que hacia bien. Yo me dedique a pintar el pasto con tempera, intentando que parezca con relieve.

-Ya termine esto- Dijo feliz, ni que fuera una hazaña.

-Te felicito- Le dije sarcásticamente -Ahora le pinto el pasto-

-¿Puedo intentarlo yo?-

Suspire -Hace lo que quieras bastardo- El idiota sonrió y empezó a imitar como pintaba. Bastardo, le salía muy bien.

-¿Está bien así?- Me miro con cara de interrogación y ansiedad infantil.

-Si idiota- Entones mire un cuadro que el bastardo tenia colgado sobre el sillón-¿Por qué no pintamos flores?-

-Pero no sé hacerlas- Me miro un segundo-¿Te gustan las flores Chia?-

-El Cicla… eso no te importa, pásame mi cartuchera-

-Ufa, ahora te la doy- Me entrego la cartuchera.

Yo saque un pincel finito, lo moje en tempera rosa y violeta sin mezclar y empecé a hacer puntitos alrededor de la casa y en el valle. Como la pintura no estaba mezclada había tres colores en el pincel y parecía un prado con muchos tipos de flores.

-Que lindo- Dijo el bastardo con una cara que podía compararse a la de un niño cuando le dan un dulce- Pintas muy bien-

-No mientas bastardo, yo se que preferirías a Aliche-

-¿Todavía seguís con eso?

-Y voy a seguirlo-

-¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me creas?-

-Nada, es imposible-

Suspiro y me acaricio el pelo-Lo que digas, lo que digas-

-Tengo hambre bastardo, dame algo de comer-

-Si querés puedo encargar pizza, venden una muy rica acá cerca-

-No se te ocurra bastardo- Me levante de golpe, el muy idiota me miro con cara de susto-¿Qué hay bastardo? ¿Tengo algo en la cara o qué?-

-No, es solo que te ves muy linda cuando te sobresaltas-

-No se para que mierda te pregunto-

-¿Pero por qué reaccionaste así? Creí que te gustaba la pizza-

-Obvio que me gusta idiota, pero la que cocinan ellos no es pizza, es plástico con plástico y más plástico… y seguramente algo de droga arriba- Ya, eso era exagerado, pero nunca se sabe que le pueden poner a eso.

-Okey… como digas- Me guineo el ojo.

-Idiota, buscas cualquier momento para ligarte a alguna chica ¿No?-

-Solo a vos-

-Idiota- Le hubiera tirado algo si lo hubiese tenido a mi alcance. En eso mire el reloj que tenía en la pared-Mierda, es muy tarde, tengo que irme a mi casa-

-¿Querés que te acompañe a tu casa?-

-No bastardo, puedo ir yo sola- Lo mire molesta-¿Que te crees que soy? ¿Un bebe?-

-No, no decía eso, solo que alguien puede raptarte, es tarde y…-

-Que te jodan bastardo, nunca me paso nada así que tampoco va a pasarme nada ahora-

El muy bastardo me agarro de la cintura y me llevo hacia él y me trabo las manos atrás, yo empecé a forcejear, pero era más fuerte.

-Estás segura de que no va a pasar nada- Me dijo al oído y yo me estremecí, no es que tuviera miedo ni nada de eso, solo me tomo por sorpresa.

El muy bastardo termino acompañándome hasta mi casa.

-Chiara ¿Seguro que estas bien sin campera? Hace frio-

-Si mama, estoy bien- Le dije con sarcasmo- Además estoy usándola para Nino, el puede enfermarse con esta temperatura, yo no idiota-

-¿Segura?-

-¿Qué coño acabo de decirte?-

Suspiro- Sí, sí, lo que digas, pero igual hace frio- El bastardo camino más cerca mío y me abrazo-¿Ahora está mejor?-

-Estaba bien antes idiota, además te dije que no tengo frio-

-Lo que digas, lo que digas-

-Hasta mañana bastardo más te vale que guardes bien ese trabajo porque te juro que se arruina y te mato-

-Tranquila, lo voy a cuidar muy bien- Sonrió, pero no con una sonrisa de siempre, con una picara.

-¿Q-que pasa bastardo?-

-Voy a cobrarte el haberte acompañado- Acerco un poco más su cuerpo.

-Estás loco, además yo te dije que no vinieras- Desvié la mirada, estaba roja y avergonzada por la cercanía.

Entonces se agacho un poco y me dio otro jodido beso.

-¿Sabes cuánto odio que hagas eso, verdad?-

-Si- Dijo juguetonamente-Pero no podrías vivir sin esa "molestia"- dijo remarcando la palabra molestia.

-Sos un idiota- Le pegue despacio en el pecho.

-Hasta mañana, cuídate amor-

-Idiota, más vale que no te pase nada en el camino- Susurre y entre al departamento dando un portazo.

Maldito bastardo ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre tenía que decir algo así y avergonzarme?

Claro que podía vivir sin esas idioteces, viví así toda mi vida, así que no las necesito para nada.

**...**

**Que tal estaba? Les gusto? Ojala que si. Reviews? Comida? Tomates? Algo? Mate con bizcochitos?**

**Principalmente, gracias a todos por los vistos, los reviews, los follow y los favoritos, y también al que lo agrego a una comunidad.**

**Los métodos de pintura que uso Chiara existen (los vi en el cole) para el pasto hay que pintar con las cerdas del pintar "para arriba" y asi queda como pasto, y con las acuarelas hay que hacerlos mas circularmente.**

**Lo de Chiara al final fue una especie de reflejo. No se si les paso, pero a mi, los tsunderes en general o las personas que suelen ser golpeadas o acosadas, hay una especie de reflejo que al mínimo contacto de X cosa con la piel se contraen los músculos y la persona se estremece. En el caso de Chia es por el trauma de la violación.**

**Les prometo que en unos capis va a ponerse mas interesante, aunque ahora este quedando medio deforme *se va a su rinconcito a lamentarse***

**Bueno, nos leemos en el proximo capitulo.**

**Besitos para todas (y todos) l s amo *3***


	7. Maldita enfermedad

**Holaaa gentee! Com estan todas (o todos) por ahi? Aca esta el capi 7 n.n**

**Muchas pero muchas gracias a Miss Alisa que me ayudo con el neotro y me amplio algunas cosas. Li historia sigue siendo mia eh, no se crean, ella seria como mi...¿Editora? algo asi.**

**Perfil de Miss Alisa: ( u/2508896/ Miss-Desi-y-Miss-Alisa)**

**Bueno, aca les dejo el capi. Disfruten**

**...**

Estornudé.

Mierda, el bastardo tenía razón, acabé resfriándome. Él tenía la culpa, tendría que haberme prestado su abrigo, eso es lo que hacen en las películas estúpidas que ve la idiota de mi hermana. Por eso tiene la culpa. No es que quisiera que me diera su cazadora, no penséis eso bastardos.

El caso es que tenía fiebre, odio tener fiebre ¿Sabéis por qué? Porque siempre es superior a los 39º y por eso me duele mucho la puñetera cabeza. Y además estoy de mucho peor humor.

-S_orella_, Antonino empezó a llorar, ni yo ni el abuelo sabemos qué hacer -Lloriqueó la capulla de mi hermana entrando en mi habitación.

-Pero serás idiota... -Maldecí- Dámelo, no soy capaz de estar tranquila un maldito día. ¿Sois todos idiotas o que os pasa?-

-Pero _sorella_… -Empezó.

-Cállate ya, idiota. No sois capaces de cuidar a un puñetero crio ni un segundo... ¿Dónde cojones está Nino?-

-A-Abajo, en el salón...

Me levante y fui a por él. Allí estaba, sentado encima del sofá blanco, mordiendo uno de los almohadones y llorando como si no hubiera mañana.

Cogí en brazos a Nino y empecé a acariciarle la cabeza despacito mientras me sentaba donde segundos antes había estado él llorando. Entonces, me agarró el pecho. ¿Cómo podían ser tan idiotas? ¡Era evidente que tenía hambre! Levante un poco mi camiseta, que me había puesto para salir de mi cuarto, y dejé que tomara tranquilamente.

-Decidme, ¿sois idiotas o participáis en un concurso? -Pregunté enfadada a mi hermana, que acababa de entrar- ¿Puede ser que uséis alguna de vuestras putas neuronas? ¿O es mucho pedir?-

-P-Pero _sorella_, p-Perdón, ya te dijimos que…-

-¡"Te dijimos" mis pelotas! -Me puse en pie de un salto. Por precaución, dejé a Nino de nuevo en el sofá- No hay un puto día en el que pueda descansar, eso es lo único que entiendo, bastarda… -

En ese momento perdí el conocimiento, lo último que sentí fue un golpe.

…

Abrí los ojos lentamente. Veía un techo, pintado de color blanco, aunque en toda la maldita casa el techo era blanco. Estaba acostada en algún lugar, debía ser un colchón, unas mantas me tapaban. Sentí que algo agarraba mi mano y otra cosa apoyándose sobre mi barriga.

Me levante de golpe, mareándome un poco por la acción, y entonces vi bien dónde estaba. Aquel armario, los almohadones, la mesa de dibujo… Me encontraba en mi habitación.

Estaba tumbada en mi cama. Antonino estaba descansando encima de mi barriga. Notaba que alguien dormía a mi lado, mejor dicho, dormía con la cabeza apoyada en mi cama, ya que parecía estar sentado en alguna banqueta. Moví un poco su cabeza para despertarle, pero entonces le reconocí.

Era el bastardo de Antonio.

-Hey, bastado, despierta... ¡Qué despiertes, maldita sea!-

-Mmm... -Abrió los ojos y parpadeó varias veces- Ah, ya te has despertado... Me tenias muy preocupado-

-¡Preocupado los cojones, estabas dormido, bastardo! -Le eché en cara.

-No lo estaba, solo descansaba...-Sonrió tontamente y me acarició la cabeza- ¿Estás mejor?-

-Sigo igual, bastardo, ni que fuera a mejorarme en unos minutos -Gruñí como respuesta.

-Chiara… has estado durmiendo por dos horas-

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo ha sido eso? -Me alarmé- Nino debe tener hambre y…-

Me levanté rápido pero volví a marearme y tuve que apoyarme sobre el hombro del imbécil.

-Tranquila, tranquila...- el bastardo me acarició la cabeza de nuevo. Le aparté la mano como pude.

-¿Cómo quieres que esté tranquila, grandísimo gilipollas? Estoy enferma y no…-

El muy bastardo me calló con un beso. Empezó a acariciarme el cabello... otra vez. ¿Qué coño le había dado con mi pelo...?

En cualquier caso, paró a los pocos segundos.

-¿Estás más tranquila ahora? -Me preguntó con una de sus sonrisas tontas.

-Idiota -Mierda, odio reconocerlo, pero por alguna razón ya no estaba tan enfadada.

-Duerme un poco más, yo me hago cargo del bebé -Me pidió mientras cogía a mi Nino en brazos. Aunque aquello me sonó más a orden que a otra cosa.

-Pero si no sabes… -Me cortó dándome un golpecito que me supuso ser cariñoso, en la frente. Pero a mí me molestó. Vaya que si me molestó...

-Soy su papá así que sabré cómo hacerlo-

-Bastardo, ni se te ocurra volver a hacer eso, no soy un bebé -Gruñí. Me volví a meter en la cama y me acomodé entre las sábanas- No quiero que el viejo hijo de puta ese toque a mi hijo, y tampoco la idiota de Aliche-

-Tranquila, ninguno de ellos dos está en casa -Intentó tranquilizarme. Entonces me besó en la frente y se fue con Nino en brazos, dejándome sola en mi habitación.

No tardé demasiado en dormirme. No iba a reconocerlo delante de ese idiota, pero estaba muy cansada a causa de la malnacida fiebre...

…

Me desperecé completamente descansada. Estaba completamente destapada, exceptuando por una mantita de lana que tengo desde bebé.

-Bien, te has despertado -Canturreó el capullo de turno abriendo la puerta... y dándome un susto increíble- ¿Vas a cenar algo, Chia?-

-Puede ser -Respondí, intentando sonar tranquila, aunque el corazón me seguía latiendo a mil por hora por culpa de aquel jodido susto que me había pegado... ¿Es que no le habían enseñado a llamar a la puerta? ¿O estaba tan cegato que no la veía? Cosa rara, ya que es verde, grande, tenía un montón de carteles pegados que "invitaban" a NO MOLESTAR, MALDITA SEA.

Entonces miré bien la ropa que llevaba puesta. Hice memoria.

-¿Se puede saber por qué coño tengo puesta esta ropa?-

-Hace demasiado calor para tener puesta una camiseta de manga larga, además así vas a tardar más en curarte -Me acarició la cabeza. ¿Qué narices tenía que ver mi ropa con curarme?

-T-T se supone q-Que tú… -Me empezaron a arder las mejillas- ¡MALDITO BASTARDO, GILIPOLLAS, IDIOTA, MUÉRETE, ASQUEROSO CAPU...! -Gritaba mientras le pegaba puñetazos en la tripa. Sin embargo, me detuvo como si yo no tuviera fuerza:

-Tranquila, tranquila... -Rió- Todavía no tenies fuerzas para pegarle a la gente-

-Vas a morir, maldito cabrón. Eres un idiota -Le miré furiosa- Te prometo que en cuanto esté curada te vas a arrepentir de todo esto, maldito idiota...-

-Cierto, pero soy tu idiota -Joder, ¿cómo podía decir eso con una voz tan... feliz? ¡Ni que fuera la idiota de Aliche!

-Muérete, capullo-

-¡Venga, vamos a comer! -Exclamó dando una palmada, haciendo como que no me había escuchado.

Pese a mis protestas, me cogió en brazos y me llevo hasta el salón. Una vez allí me dejó sobre una silla y volvió a mi habitación para recoger mi mantita y, segundos después, taparme con ella. Gruñí unas cuantas maldiciones por lo bajo mientras él fue a la cocina. Al poco, salió con un plato de lo que me pareció... ¿arroz...?

-No soy una cría, ¿sabes? Puedo hacerme la cena yo sola -Le dije mientras él se sentaba en una silla y dejaba el plato sobre la mesa.

-Pero estás enferma, cariño -Moriría por llamarme así, lo juro-, deja que yo me encargue de todo por una vez. Las parejas se apoyan en las buenas y en las malas -Aseguró mientras me acariciaba la mejilla.

-Bastardo, no te aproveches -Le intenté apartar la mano de un manotazo, pero no le di con mucha fuerza. Él simplemente la quitó cuando quiso, el muy hijo de puta...

Entonces, me fijé más en el plato. Sí, era arroz. Tenía un color amarillo más que sospechoso, además de que llevaba algo parecido a carne (no estaba segura a qué animal pertenecía), judías verdes, una especie de alubias y, para mi suerte, algo que debía ser tomate triturado.

-¿Qué es eso? -Pregunté, algo confusa. No sabía que era aquello, si eso que sabía bastante de cocina...

-Paella. ¿No la conoces? -Parecía sorprendido. Negué lentamente con la cabeza. Sonrió- Es un plato típico español -Explicó. Así que era eso...-. Ya verás, te va a encantar, además es muy buena si estás enferma-

-Solo como comida italiana -Respondí simplemente. Miré de nuevo la llamada "paella". No es que tuviera mala pinta...-. Más te vale que este buena, imbécil-

El idiota rió y me acercó el plato. Lentamente, cogí el tenedor (¿no sería más fácil comerla con cuchara? ¡Si era arroz! ¡Se te escapaban los granos!) y, cargando una cantidad en la que me aseguré de que hubiera tomate, me lo llevé a la boca.

Mastiqué con algo de miedo. Mierda, estaba buena... muy buena. Pero obviamente no iba a decírselo.

-¿Qué tal esta? -Preguntó Antonio con la cara de un niño que espera un regalo.

-Probé cosas mejores… -Mentí- pero no esta tan mal -Lo último lo dije en voz baja-. _Grazie_... -vale, aquello sí que había sido más bajo que un murmullo.

-¿Qué has dicho? ¿Qué has dicho? -Repitió dos veces, con su cabeza ladeada- Te he escuchado, pero no vale hablar en italiano, Chia-

-Pues aprende el idioma, _cazzo _-Le gruñí antes de empezar a comer. Joder, estaba más que buena... Había dos tipos de carne. Una era conejo y la otra... mmm... pollo...

No pude evitar empezar a comer bastante deprisa.

-No comas tan rápido, que te va a sentar mal -Se preocupó el idiota de Antonio.

-No me importa -Respondí.

-Pero a mí sí -Agarró el tenedor a medio camino y me lo quitó de la mano. El muy gilipollas empezó a darme de comer. A MÍ.

-¡Pu'do comer s'la! -Protesté con la boca llena.

-Dejaré de darte de comer si me prometes que vas a comer más lentamente... Y no hablas con la boca llena -Sonrió. Respiré hondo y tragué.

-Está bien, maldita sea... -Acepté quitándole entonces yo el tenedor.

El bastardo se pasó TODO EL MALDITO RATO mirándome fijamente mientras comía. Daba mal rollo. Parecía que no se perdía un solo movimiento y eso me molestaba mucho. Se lo hice notar pegándole una pequeña patada en la pierna derecha.

-¡Ay! ¿Qué pasa? -Preguntó dolido. No le había dado tan fuerte como para que se quejara.

-No me mires así, me molesta, bastardo-

-Pero eres tan mona...-

-D_anoizone_, maldito gilipollas, ni se te ocurra volver a decirme esas cosas-

-Vale, vale, lo que tú digas... -Maldita sea, él y yo sabíamos que lo volvería hacer...

Entonces miró el reloj que colgaba en la pared a nuestra derecha, justo a la izquierda de la estantería.

-Ta es muy tarde, me tendría que ir a mi casa... -Suspiró.

Aquello fue música para mis oídos.

-Haz lo que quieras, bastardo -Le dije, aunque en realidad estaba pensando "Ojalá se large de una puta vez...". ¿Por qué puñetas tengo esa manía de decir siempre "haz lo que quieras"? El maldito bastardo siempre se aprovecha. Pedazo de hijo de…

El muy cabrón me dio otro beso, aprovechándose de que estaba metida en mi mundo. Tendría que acostúmbrame a eso y estar en autodefensa todo el día. Sí, eso haré. A partir de ahora voy a hacer eso tooooodo el tiempo...

-Estúpido bastardo, te vas a contagiar si haces esto -Le regañé.

-Awww, te preocupas por mí-

-No idiota, por mí puedes morirte tranquilo-

Hinché las mejillas muy infantilmente (demasiado), haciendo un puchero.

-Bueno, no que te mueras… pero no me preocupa que enfermes -Dije lo primero en un susurro.

-Eres, muy mona -Me acarició el pelo... otra vez...- Si te preocupa, entonces no te beso más hasta que te mejores-

Sentí que la cara me ardía, y no por la maldita fiebre.

-T-te he dicho q-Que no me preocupes, bastardo... -Murmuré. Creo que no me escuchó-T-Ta es muy tarde, tendrías que irte -Añadí.

-Tienes razón -Canturreó.

Me dio un beso en la frente y se levantó de la silla. Me tendió la mano para, supongo ayudarme a levantarme. Lo que no entendía era por qué...

-¿Me abres? -Preguntó entonces. Ah, vale, quería que le abriera... ¿Es que no sabía hacerlo él solito? Ni que fuera tan difícil girar un pomo...

De cualquier forma, me levanté yo sola y andé tranquilamente hacia la puerta. Pude ver de reojo como Antonino dormía tranquilamente en el sofá.

Entonces sí que había sabido hacerlo bien...

-Nos vemos mañana. ¡Espero que te mejores! -Me sonrió cuando llegamos junto a la puerta.

-Sí, si bastardo -Se la abrí un poco molesta por lo anterior- Hasta mañana, capullo-

-Adiós -Canturreó él con su sonrisa boba.

Algo se me revolvió en mi interior cuando dijo aquello, cuando empezó a salir por la puerta, cuando le vi darse la vuelta y marchar...

Cuando el bastardo de Antonio salió completamente, golpeé la puerta rápidamente para que se cerrara y entré como un tornado en mi cuarto. Cerré la puerta tras de mí y me apoyé contra ella, dejándome resbalar hasta el suelo.

¿Qué coño era eso? ¿Qué mierda era eso que sentía? Era como un dolor en la tripa, algo extraño... No, pero no era eso, era parecido... pero, ¿qué mierda era? ¿Qué narices me estaba pasando?

**...**

**Bueno, Que les parecio? Como estaba? Les gusto? No? Reviews? Comida? Algo? Mate con bizcochitos?**

**Yay, Chiara enferma, yo les aseguro que estoy peor que ella, directamente soy peor que ella en mal humor ¿Quien nunca se puso asi?**

**Se noto mucho la diferencia? Espero que asi les haya resultado mas facil de leer n.n**

**Nos vemos en el proximo capi.**

**Besitos para todas (y todos)**

**PD: Y antes de que me olvide (Musica de publicidad)estoy en un foro de rol nuevito donde hay pocas personas. Si alguno se copa a unirse aca les dejo el link ( mirkrieghetalia. foroactivo. mx /forum)**

**Ahora si.**

**Besitos a todas (y todos) n.n**


End file.
